


Useful Skills

by RunRabbitRun



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Basso's Loot Kink, Casual Sex, Endless Chatter During Sex, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett gets an extra reward for hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Skills

**Author's Note:**

> 100 years from now when I'm (presumabley) dead and gone I hope THIS shameless silliness is all they ever find of me. I have no excuses.

For all his airs, Garrett really was very a simple creature. Why he chose to go about filling his needs the way he did was a mystery to Basso, but his needs themselves were uncomplicated. He wanted sustenance, challenging entertainment, privacy, and a little physical relief every now and again. Basso built his business on getting people what they wanted, be it gold, inebriants, or whatever sentimental treasure they coveted. He procured goods, he struck deals, and he made things happen for his clients and associates. For Garrett, the integral piece of his continuing livelihood, he was willing to pay a little extra besides the thief’s fee.

“The things I do for you,” Basso griped, “I oughta throw you out on your ear for bringing back so little.” He squeezed Garrett’s cock against his palm and stroked a circle over the head with his thumb. The fore and middle fingers of his other hand worked leisurely inside the thief, just hard enough to feel good but too soft to really get him anywhere. Garrett had one hand up over his head, gripping the creaky ironwork of Basso’s bedframe. The other was tangled in his black hair, mussing it like magpie feathers.

“I got the damn pocket watch, it’s what you wanted-“ Garrett said through clenched teeth and groaned when Basso gave him another rough stroke.

“The watch, you little ingrate, was the minimum. The lady said she wanted to watch plus any other special trinkets of her da’s you could find. She wanted to clean the old jacknall out. But what do you bring me? The watch and some fucking knick-knacks. I don’t know why I put up with you”, Basso pressed his fingers in deeper, going more for the stretch than any pleasure spots.

“Ooh _fuck_ \- You… The bracelet! It’s _Serendi_. I think I, oh, deserve a little credit for a Serendi bracelet.”

“One bracelet, not even with any big rocks in it. You’re gonna need to try harder to impress me than that,” Basso said, snickering. Garrett hissed and turned his head, burying his face in Basso’s bedlinens. Basso spread his fingers and the thief writhed a little. Basso raised his eyebrows and repeated the motion. Garrett cursed a blue streak into the sheets.

Basso preferred women over everything else, but he’d be lying if he didn’t find Garrett, all strung out and practically begging, quite a sight to see. _I should sell tickets_ , he thought, rolling Garrett’s stones in his free hand while he fucked him with his fingers.

“The- the, uh, fuck. The cufflinks! The cufflinks have fucking goddamn garnets a-and diamond chips. Come _on_ , Basso.”

“What else?”

Garrett craned his neck up, staring owlishly at his fence. “What?”

“What else did you bring for me that makes you think you deserve this, huh?” Basso punctuated every other word with a jerk of his hand on Garrett’s cock and a hard thrust of his fingers.

“You bastard, just- _please_ -“

“What else?”

“Uuh, ivory cameo- with silver f-filigree... A gold pen… Coin purse..” Garrett recited, the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Basso said, angling the fingers inside the thief upward to nudge his sweet-spot. _Just like cracking a safe…_

“Crystal inkwell-“

“Don’t give a damn about inkwells. What else?”

“A fucking _pearl tiepin_!” Garrett gasped, bucking and finally coming. Basso continued stroking him just long enough to make him squirm. Then he withdrew, grabbing a rag off the nightstand and wiping his hands before tossing the cloth to Garrett. Garrett mopped up his stomach and collapsed back onto the bed, eyes shut and a dreamy smile on his face.

“Spoiled brat. I don’t know why I ever took up with you,” Basso said fondly, hauling himself up off the bed. Garrett grinned a little wider, opening one eye.

“I have my uses.”

“Yeah? Show me, then,” Basso stood with his legs apart, leering.

“I want my cut first,” Garrett said through a yawn.

“You get your cut when I offload the stuff, don’t be dim. Now come over here and show me just how _useful_ you can be.”

Garrett smiled.


End file.
